minecraft_hackingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacked Clients
A Hacked client is a modified version of the normal Minecraft game, with intended use for cheating or gaining an unfair advantage in multiplayer servers, or doing things which are not possible. There have been potentially thousands of them created in the years of Minecraft's existence. Hacked clients can be split up into different categories based on their availability. In general they all have the same goal. Free clients are hacked clients which are available to the public for free download. Anybody can download them at no cost, which is why they usually lack working cheats for bigger servers/anticheats. Examples of free clients include: LiquidBounce, Wurst, WolfRam, Jigsaw, Sigma(v2.0+), Depression, Flux(B1-4) '''and '''Nodus. '''Although Sigma now has an optional premium mode, which includes more cheats which aren't detected. '''Premium clients '''are clients which cost money, but once paid for are easily available to download. They usually have fewer patches, are cleaner, more reliable, and contain more bypassing cheats for anticheats. Examples of premium clients include: '''Flux (B5+), Moon, Vape, Sigma (v1.0-1.65), ZeroDay, and Clean. ''' '''Private clients are clients which are not available to the public, and are usually very expensive. They usually have every cheat bypassing big anticheats/servers, with no detections. They can usually be found by being a trustworthy member in the community, being a big youtuber, or being friends with the person who developed them. Examples of private clients include: Exhibition, Cicada, Adjust, Astolfo, and Cinnamon. Module - a cheat which is toggleable on/off within a hacked client Bypass - means something goes undetected on a certain anticheat or server 'Patch '- indicates that a cheat was once undetected on an anticheat, but now is, due to anticheat updates, "Aw man, Fly is patched." 'TabGUI '- A menu within a hacked client usually on the main game screen, usable via arrow keys. 'ClickGUI '- A menu within a hacked client, contains all of the hacked client's modules and oftentimes settings for those modules. 'Skidding '- Skidding refers to copying code from other things people have created, can be applied to hacked clients and anticheats. Hacked clients usually share a similar appearance to this image: ☀https://i.imgur.com/5cFSuKS.png Hacked client list UNFINISHED: '' # Adjust # Amera # Astolfo # Aristois # Azureware # Bape # Cherry # Cinnamon # Clean # Crest # Crystalware # Depression # Direkt # Envy # Exhibition # Flare # Flux (B4, B12 / B13) # FusionX # Garploit # Ghost # Gucci # Huzuni # Impact # Jam # Jigsaw # Kilo # LiquidBounce # Luna # Matix # Memestar # Moon # Monix # Nodus # Novoline # Obscure # Omikron # Pandora (Nivia) # Paragon # Protocol # Reflex # Remix # Resilience # Sensation # Sigma (v1, v4+) # SkillClient # Summer # Tea # Tigur # Tomato # Nodus # Vape # Virtue # WeepCraft # Winter # Wurst # Wolfram # Wormy ''Some information may be unavailable for an indefinite period, some of these cheats are never mentioned anywhere